


Old Foes, New Woes

by sauciemel



Series: Sacrifices [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Old Foes, New Woes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

The Doctor stood at the console and looked down, there stood Donna, SJ, Amy and Mel. His wife, his granddaughter, his best friend and his wife’s saviour. But it was tinged with sadness, Jay wasn’t there. He felt the anger inside him bubble.   
  
‘No’ he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and fought down the storm still whirling inside him. He was keeping it contained, for now.   
  
“Doctor? You ok?” I asked.  
  
He opened his eyes. “Yeah, just clearing my head.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yes, I can contain it. Don’t worry.” he smiled.  
  
“Ok, lets go see Sarah Jane.”   
  
“Yup,” he then called SJ forward.  
  
“Ok, I don’t know if you know, this ship is designed to have six pilots. I have to do it all on my own.”  
  
“Oi.” I said and gave him a look.  
  
“Well mostly, any how. SJ you hold this, Amy could you slowly push this forward. Donna, well you know and Mel you do too. Now lets go.  
  
\---  
  
Across on board the Dalek Cruiser…..  
  
“WE REMAIN UNDETECTED. THE DOCTOR IS ON EARTH.” the blue (Strategist) Dalek said.  
  
“THAT IS FOR NOW” the supreme (white) Dalek spoke.  
  
\---  
  
Bannerman Road..  
  
Sarah Jane Smith was sitting at her desk, she had three stories ready to be emailed. When she heard the TARDIS. She looked up. It wasn’t Sunday. Maybe Mel had news about the Doctor.  
  
She looked out of the window and waited for Mel to come out.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor stood still, he looked at the doors then back at his family. “Right then, Mel and I will go………” he was stopped mid-sentence when the doors opened.  
  
\---  
  
Sarah decided to head for the TARDIS when no-one came out. So she pushed the door open.  
  
“Mel is everything..” Sarah Jane then saw them all. SJ, Amy, Donna and Mel.  
  
“Sarah hi.” I said.  
  
The Doctor was hid by the console.  
  
“Any luck on finding him?”  
  
I looked at her and then I spoke. “Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor poked his head round the console. “Hello Sarah.”  
  
“Doctor.” Sarah smiled. Then she walked over to him.   
  
Then she hugged him. Then she let him have it. “Why did you take off?”  
  
“It’s a long story, one I will explain to you but right now we have a problem.”  
  
“What type of problem?”  
  
“Daleks.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I will explain but first you need to inform the Brig that I am safe and well and that I may need to call a meeting.”  
  
“That bad?”  
  
“Yeah, I need to go see Jack, I will be back though.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
He looked at Sarah, “I promise.”  
  
“You better keep this one, I will inform Alistair what is going on.” Sarah then hugged the Doctor.   
  
Then she left.  
  
“Right then next stop Cardiff.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack was sitting in the hub, Gwen and Rhys were out looking at a possible piece of Alien tech, Martha was in front of him, Mickey was on his day off. Then the TARDIS monitor went off. They both looked at each other. Then ran for the door.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor stepped out the door. He was dressed as normal, he leant against the TARDIS.  
  
“Doctor.” Jack said  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“What the hell did you think you were doing?” Martha stormed over.  
  
“Ok listen you can have your 5 minutes rant at me later, we have a problem, the Daleks are back.”  
  
“Daleks?” Jack said.  
  
“But they were all destroyed. John made sure of that.” Martha added.  
  
“I know, but these are brand new, well brand new old Daleks.”  
  
“What?” they both said.  
  
“Inside.” The Doctor pushed the door open.  
  
\---  
  
SJ was looking at something on the monitor.  
  
“What are they doing here?” Jack asked.  
  
“Helping.” SJ said. “And hi to you too.”  
  
“Sorry. Hi.” Jack looked down.  
  
“Sooooooo, Daleks.” Donna said.  
  
“Doctor, how?”   
  
The Doctor looked at Martha. “I don’t know, but they aren’t any Daleks we have faced before………well.” the Doctor looked at me” Two of us have.”  
  
I looked at him, “You and Sarah Jane… that means they are True Daleks?” I asked.  
  
He just nodded.  
  
“How?” Jack asked.  
  
“I don’t know that yet.” the Doctor ran his hands through his hair.   
  
You do know the answer……. You were weak and let them live…… but you tried to put it right and look what happened……… you lost your people….your home……everything….. Then Rose….look at her now……with a half breed……. It should have been Rose that became a TimeLady…… let me out……  
  
The Doctor placed his hands on his head.  
  
“Doctor.” I ran to him.  
  
“Am fine.”  
  
“No your not.” I looked at him.  
  
“I am.” he then pushed me away. “Right, we need to find out what they want and that means…..”  
  
\---  
  
On board the Dalek Cruiser…  
  
“TARDIS DETECTED”  
  
“WHERE IS IT?”  
  
“ON EARTH”  
  
“INCOMING TRANSMISSION.”  
  
\---  
  
“This is the Doctor! Come on I know you can hear me.”   
  
I looked at him. “Are you mad?”  
  
“No, now hush.” he placed his finger on his lips. “Daleks can you hear me?”  
  
“YES WE CAN.”  
  
“Ah good, now listen to me…. I have beaten you….. Oh so many times…… so I give you this choice… leave now, go exist somewhere… but not here…” the Doctor then leant closer into the monitor and his voice was cold and icy…. “Because if you stay then I will have to kill you all.” then he flipped a switch. “There that gave them something to think about.” he turned and grinned at me.  
  
“You think that’s gonna stop them?” I asked.  
  
“Well, it will buy some time, they know that I know that they are here.”  
  
“Ok, so its bought some time. Now what?” Martha asked.  
  
“We go and assemble the troops.” he winked.  
  
\---  
  
I stood and watched him run around the console. He seemed like the Doctor but something wasn’t right. Amy and SJ had gone to make some food. Martha, Donna and Jack were stood across chatting to one another.  
  
Doctor.  
  
He looked at me.  
  
‘What?’  
  
Are you ok?  
  
‘am always ok’  
  
Doctor?  
  
‘I am now hush love’  
  
Then he threw a mental block up. Something he had never done before.  
  
I then looked over to Jack. Something wasn’t right with him.  
  
\---  
  
The TARDIS landed. The Doctor looked over at Mel and the others.   
  
Stupid apes what they are. Why did you ever let them into your life. You are so far above them.  
  
The Doctor smiled to himself. Then he pressed a few buttons. “Right then.” he smiled. “UNIT HQ”  
  
We all looked at each other. “So you have a plan?” I asked.  
  
“I always have a plan.” he winked.  
  
Some thing about that wink left me feeling a little uneasy.  
  
\---  
  
You don’t need them, I am almost here, let me out, we can rid the cosmos of the Daleks once and for all, then you can live your life as it was meant to be……… feared and worshipped not a taxi to go hopping round the whole of Time and Space in.  
  
The Doctor rubbed at his temples, he was finding that the storm inside him was making a lot more sense. He looked at all the people around him.   
  
They were all sat in UNIT HQ, The Brigadier was on Video call as he was at home, Martha, Jack, Amy, Donna, SJ, Sarah Jane and Mel and about fifty UNIT members were sat talking and scribbling. He knew he didn’t need them really.  
  
He could end this in one swift move. But could he? Could he actually give in and let the Oncoming Storm free? These Daleks were pure, Davros’ first batch. They were more deadly than any of the others. He had fought these Daleks before, almost died. He looked at Mel, he did love her. He would make a deal with the storm inside himself. He loved Rose yes, but she was safe, Mel had given up a lot to be with him. He wanted her to always be with him.  
  
He stood up.  
  
“Doctor? You ok?”  
  
“Yeah, just need some air.” he looked at Mel.  
  
I looked at him. “You sure?” he looked a little peaky.  
  
“Yeah, you know me, I don’t like the business side of things, I wont be long promise.” he smiled.  
  
“Ok love.” I smiled back.  
  
“I love you, remember that.” he said and then headed for the door.  
  
The Doctor headed straight for the TARDIS.  
  
‘Can you hear me?’  
  
Yes I can Doctor.  
  
‘Ok, I know that UNIT can’t really stop the Daleks and they can’t be allowed to come here. So I propose this. I let you free, you can rid us of the Daleks, but you do not harm any human and also do not harm Mel in anyway, promise me those things and you can travel the stars. But no harming anyone.’  
  
We have a deal, I wont harm the humans or Mel.  
  
‘Ok.’  
  
The Doctor unlocked the door.  
  
My Doctor, you cannot do this.  
  
“I am sorry old girl, I have to.” he stroked the TARDIS, he knew that when he felt pain so did she, they were connected mentally as well as physically. “It’s better this way for everyone.”  
  
It’s genocide my Doctor.  
  
“Yes I know but twice I have tried and failed, you know what the old saying is…….. Third time lucky. Now you make sure he doesn’t harm anyone ok?”  
  
The TARDIS hummed.  
  
\---  
  
It had been a while since the Doctor had gone for some air. Then I felt it. The TARDIS in my mind. She was scared then it was gone.  
  
“Oh god no.” I jumped up and ran.  
  
Jack, Martha and Donna were quickly behind me.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I knew something was up.” I said as I ran. I skidded to halt as the TARDIS disappeared.  
  
“Where the hell is he going?” Donna asked.  
  
My hearts sank. “To take care of the Daleks.”  
  
“On his own?” Jack asked.  
  
Then it happened. A bright flash.  
  
“Hello everyone.”  
  
“Rose.” I smiled.  
  
“Is the Doctor here?”  
  
I shook my head. “Where is John?”  
  
“Under lock and key at the moment.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He went a little, how shall I put it….. Off the rails. He is getting help. But it’s the Doctor who needs help.”  
  
“Oh god no. the Storm.” I gasped and placed my hands on my mouth.  
  
“Tell me what has been going on?”  
  
\---  
  
After telling Rose all about the twins, David and me and the Master. She looked at me. “John did the same thing, well not the twins and that, but he slowly changed after we lost………..” Rose stopped. “Any how, he changed, then somehow Daleks came to our world. Only they were pure Daleks. John then decided he could deal with it as he had already done. So before I had a chance to stop him, he wiped them out. He came back so different….. We cant let that happen to the Doctor. Not again. John is ……”   
  
I saw the tears in her eyes. I went and hugged her, “We will fix this Rose, I promise you.”  
  
She just nodded.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was running round the console. He looked into the monitor one last time. Then he sighed.  
  
“I am so sorry.” he then closed his eyes………………….  
  
When the re-opened they were almost black. The grin on his face was cold. “Time to get rid of those things and then have some fun.”  
  
No, you wont, I want my Doctor back  
  
“Shut up you old tin can, you cant order me, you take orders from me. The Doctor is weak, you see, it was me in the watch, I was weakening him slowly and with a little help from himself I succeeded, I am here to stay.”  
  
Doctor.  
  
“No, the Doctor is gone, only the Storm remains and use my name TARDIS, that’s what it is for, the name I was given at the academy.  
  
My Lord Theta Sigma.  
  
“That’s better, now lets go see the neighbours.” Theta said.  
  
\---  
  
I held Rose as she cried, she must have kept them locked away.  
  
“Ok so what do we do?” Martha asked  
  
“The Doctor has already gone……. Hang on Rose, your Vortex Manipulator.”  
  
Rose wiped her eyes and then looked at me. I then turned to Martha and the others. “We will sort this.”   
  
Then Rose and I placed our hands on top of her wrist and then we vanished.  
  
\---  
  
Theta was just about to press the switch to take him to the Daleks when he saw the flash.  
  
“Ah, I see I have guests.”  
  
I shook my head and looked at him. “Rose, we’re too late.”  
  
Rose looked at me, then to the man standing at the console.  
  
“Yes Rose, the missus is right you are too late.” he winked.  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“No, you know my name….”  
  
“No, why are you using his real name?” I asked.  
  
“Because that is who I am, who he should have been, but no he becomes the saviour of the whole of creation when he should be ruling it.”  
  
“You sound like the Master.” Rose said.  
  
“Ah you mean Koschei, he was a good friend and then HE kills him. The thing, that should never be allowed to live.”  
  
“Oi, that’s my husband.” Rose spat.  
  
“Yes and he is slowly going mad isn’t he hm?” Theta c0cked his head.  
  
It wasn’t right, he looked like the Doctor, smelt like him but he wasn’t him.  
  
“Soon he wont be able to control it. You see as long as I am this version the thing is connected to me. So that is why he suffering.”  
  
“How did you get the Doctor to let you out?” I asked.  
  
“That my dear took time, he was weak, he lost Rose, then he held you as you died, then Jenny and Jay. He wanted to run, that gave me the little opening I needed. I was always there, always will be, but thanks to Blondie over there he could control me. But James was the final straw, then he locked himself away, I almost had him but then you barged in. He then made himself human, and by sheer luck I was able to keep a small part of me inside him. Then he came back, but while I was in the watch I was able to break free and then wham!” Theta yelled and Rose and Mel jumped.  
  
“I was free, but I had to pretend a little at first, then the Daleks, True Daleks…. I had to come out. Plus he asked me to.”  
  
“Liar.” I spat.  
  
“No. he did made me promise not to harm humans or you.” Theta pointed at Mel.  
  
“So, he wants you to kill the Daleks?”  
  
“Yup, you see True Daleks are more deadly than any other thing………Welllllllll except for me, I came to light once when he snapped during the Time War. Those were the days. The fighting, the smell of the battle.”   
  
I watched as he closed his eyes. This was wrong. Theta was relishing in the memory of the war. The Doctor was so different.   
  
“Any how, he saw that there was no other way but to let me out, he couldn’t kill the Daleks again, you two have made him soft. So here I am and hang on tight ladies. Its show time.” Theta winked.  
  
I stood there, powerless to do anything, when I heard it.  
  
‘My lady’  
  
It was the TARDIS.  
  
Yes?  
  
‘The Doctor has not re written his DNA yet, he has the mind of a Timelord but in a human brain.’  
  
Then it hit me. Without the blood the Doctor had made that had helped Donna, Jay and SJ. Theta would burn himself out. But then something else hit me. He could die. This version of the Doctor could die. My hearts dropped at the thought of that. But better that he died than live as the Oncoming Storm.  
  
Thank you, I know what to do.  
  
The TARDIS hummed.  
  
“Right then.” he placed his hand on a switch. “Let’s go.”  
  
\---  
  
On board The Dalek Ship…..  
  
“TARDIS DETECTED.” The Red Dalek announced.  
  
“WHERE?” the supreme Dalek asked.  
  
“ON THE BRIDGE.”  
  
Then mere seconds later the TARDIS de-materialised.  
  
“Ooo remember this Rose, when we were transported to the Crucible, the smell of battle. Doesn’t it make you heart race.” he grinned.  
  
Rose looked at me.   
  
“Yeah it makes your heart race.” I answered.  
  
“Rose?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“An its filled with excitement.”  
  
“No, fear.” Rose said.  
  
“Well fear is good, but you shouldn’t be scared of the Daleks.” he said.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I am here.” he then headed for the door. “No wait, I am dressed like an old Physics teacher. Hang on.” he then flipped a switch as he ran towards the corridor.  
  
“Ok, Rose I don’t have much time. The Doctor hasn’t re-written his DNA yet, he is still human. So…..”  
  
“…….. so , a human brain cant handle the TimeLord consciousness. John told me that’s what happened to Donna.”  
  
“Yes, Donna, SJ and James were able to live because the Doctor figured it out, but we need to keep him occupied so he doesn’t remember that, if he remembers that he is human and tries to change then we will a be in a living hell.” I sighed at the end and then my eyes dropped.  
  
“Hang on if he remembers……..” Rose clamped her hands to her face. “Oh Mel.”  
  
“Better he dies as we know and love him than him live as that.” I wiped at tears.   
  
Then we heard footsteps.  
  
Theta appeared wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a crisp black shirt and black boots. “There we are much better now where were we…….Ahh I remember.” Theta then picked up a small box from under the console. “Hello old friend.” then he placed it in his pocket.  
  
“Right ladies.” he clapped his hands together. “Do you want to come and see the Daleks full of fear?”  
  
We shook our heads.   
  
“Tough, move.” he pointed to the door.  
  
“But they will kill us as soon as we step out.” Rose told him.  
  
“Nope.” he smiled. “Out.”  
  
Rose pushed the door open.  
  
“EXTERMINATE” but nothing happened. “WEAPONS MALFUNCTION!”  
  
“Ah you see.” Theta tapped his pocket. As he shoved Rose aside. “Right then, hello.”  
  
“WHO ARE YOU?” Demanded the supreme Dalek.  
  
“I am the Doctor.”   
  
The Dalek backed off.  
  
“Ooooo scared of *The Doctor* are we?”  
  
“HE IS THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS.”   
  
“Yeah, well how about his other name, hmmm? Know that one. You must do. You have all the information from the other Daleks.”  
  
The supreme Dalek looked at Theta.  
  
“The Oncoming Storm!”  
  
The Daleks then moved further back.  
  
“Ah see you do know me. Well then you will know what I am about to do, I assume there is only you five?”  
  
“WHAT CAN YOU DO? YOU ARE NOTHING?”  
  
“Oh, I can wipe you out completely, again. You see the Bad Wolf couldn’t do it, The Metacrisis tried, but now I am here and believe me, I may have failed once but never a second time.” his last words were cold.  
  
“YOU ARE NOTHING NOT EVEN………”  
  
“Wait, don’t provoke him.” I stepped forward, I knew the Daleks would be able to tell him he wasn’t human. “He isn’t what you think he is, he is worse than that now.”   
  
The Daleks looked at each other. “HE IS HUMAN.”  
  
My hearts stopped.  
  
“Pardon? I am most certainly……oh hang on, sorry I am aren’t I, silly me forgot to re-write my DNA, I can do that in a bit. But now I am here to kill you all. No second chances or anything.” Theta then pulled out the box.  
  
“MERCY.”   
  
“Ooooo say that again.”  
  
“MERCY.”  
  
“Oooo erm lets see…………………”  
  
I looked at him, I then felt Rose’s hand in mine.   
  
“Nope.” then he set the box down, and pressed a button.  
  
The Daleks were frozen. “Ok time to set the self destruct.”  
  
“What have you done to them?” Rose asked.  
  
“Oh I made this back in the TimeWar, made a fair few. It freezes Dalek and TimeLord DNA. Hence.” he pointed at Mel.  
  
“What? How can you?” Rose yelled.  
  
“Don’t worry, we will take her with us, she can be our servant if you like.” Theta moved towards Rose.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well, once I right my DNA we could be together, why settle for a part me when you can have…..Ow.” he clutched at his head.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“DON’T USE THAT NAME!” Theta spat. “Right lets get rid of these and then sort me out.”  
  
Rose watched as Theta pressed buttons and then 1000 rels appeared on a screen. “Ooo I love a countdown me.”   
  
He then placed Mel over his shoulder and gestured for Rose to go into the TARDIS.  
  
Once inside he placed Mel on the floor.  
  
“Will Mel be ok?”  
  
“Why are you worried about her? That should have been you. Not her. You should have become a TimeLady. She is nothing.”  
  
Rose then slapped him. “You evil bastard. She actually died for you, well the Doctor. She gave her life, she is special more special than me. I was meant to live out on Pete’s world with John. You don’t even deserve to breathe the same air as Mel.”  
  
“Finished are we?” Theta spoke.  
  
“I haven’t even started.” Rose spat back.   
  
Then Rose froze as the hand came up and slapped her.  
  
“Finally it shuts up, how he put up with humans, I suppose I will make do with Mel.”   
  
Then he fell to his knees. Clutching at his head. “What!! Ow!! No!!!”  
  
“Hurts don’t it.” I said as I knelt up.  
  
“What is happening?”  
  
“Oh the great and powerful Storm doesn’t know?” I watched as I saw his face pale.  
  
“No, I need the watch.” Theta stood up.  
  
The watch was safely in the flat, it would take too much time to get it. I knew that.   
  
“Oh and where is it?”  
  
“Erm…..” he looked around. “NOOO!! The flat.”  
  
“Yes, and there isn’t enough time.”  
  
“No, you cant do this.” he fell to his knees.  
  
“Sorry but yes we can.” Rose said.  
  
“Your killing him as well.”  
  
“I know.”   
  
I stood up and watched as The Storm started to writhe in agony. I then whispered into Rose’s ear.   
  
“Sure. Where is it?”  
  
“Top drawer.”  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
“Mel.”  
  
My hearts stopped. It was the gentle voice of the Doctor.   
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Oh I am so sorry.” I knelt by him and cradled him.  
  
“You did the…. Right thing.”  
  
“How? Your dying.”  
  
“I know, but he is gone…..he was scared for once. That made him weak.” he lifted his hand to my cheek. “I Love You, you know that. I am so glad that you became ……….well like me.”  
  
“Shh.” the tears were falling now.  
  
“R..Rose was right, she and I were never meant to be, John and Rose were. You were always meant for this. I am glad you are the last person I will ever see or love.” he then pulled Mel in for a deep kiss.  
  
I broke the kiss and looked at him. He smiled and then his eyes closed and his head lolled to the side. “NOOOOOOOO”  
  
Rose appeared two seconds later clutching at the watch. “Mel.”  
  
I looked at her. I grabbed the watch from her I stood up and then I started to press buttons. “Come on old girl we only have two minutes, we can do it.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes, he groaned and tried to turn over.   
  
“Aunty Mel, he’s awake.” Amy yelled.  
  
I ran to his side. “Hey you.” I grinned.  
  
“Hey, what? Where am I?”  
  
“In a UNIT hospital.”   
  
“How long?”  
  
“Three days. We cut it pretty darn close.”   
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“Well, I knew that after a human dies there is a two minute window, its complicated, but if I had the watch in time I could restore you and then do something.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well it was something that struck me, The Storm said he had been stored in the watch.”  
  
“Yes?” the Doctor looked puzzled.  
  
“So a part of him as well as you was in there, so the TARDIS and I separated that part.”  
  
“What? You mean, he is in the watch?”  
  
“Yup trapped.” I smiled.  
  
“I would never have thought of that.”  
  
“Well, sometimes it takes a woman….”  
  
“Oi.” he smiled. Then it stopped. “The Daleks.”  
  
“I didn’t have time, the cruiser blew up. But you know the Daleks.”  
  
“No, they were the last. I did it again.” he turned his head away  
  
“Don’t you dare, look at all the people alive because of you, that out weighs the small blip of what you did to the Daleks, besides it wasn’t you, HE is so different to you.” I placed my hand on his head and moved it back.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, well think of the Master.”  
  
“That bad?”  
  
“Worse, he was insane The Storm wasn’t.”  
  
“Oh, I am glad he is gone.”  
  
“Me too, I don’t want to be that close to losing you ever.”  
  
“Me too.” he smiled  
  
\---  
  
Three days later and the Doctor was up and about. He had spoken to Sarah Jane, the Brig and Jack. Rose was still around.   
  
“Will John be ok?”  
  
“Yes, I am so sorry for that.” The Doctor hugged Rose.  
  
Rose started to cry. “Hey what is it?” the Doctor moved her hair back.  
  
“We…I…. we lost a baby.”  
  
“Oh Rose I am so sorry.”  
  
“Will we have children?” Rose wiped at her tears.  
  
“I honestly don’t know Rose, but John will figure out something. He has my mind doesn’t he? Your helping him and TW so he will figure it out.” The Doctor held Rose tight.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
I smiled at the two of them, they were more like brother and sister now. “You take care ok!”  
  
“I will and you two as well.” Rose smiled.   
  
We hugged and then she left.  
  
“Will they?”  
  
“What?” the Doctor looked.  
  
“Will they have kids?”  
  
“Yes, John will figure it out. I promise, they will go on to have three kids. Two boys and girl I think.”  
  
“You think?”  
  
“Yeah, its vague ok, it is another parallel.”  
  
“Ok.” I smiled and hugged him. “What about us.”  
  
“Oi, you know I cant see your timeline.” he smiled.  
  
“I know.” I grinned.  
  
He smiled. “Come on lets get you into bed.”  
  
“Is that a proposition?” he asked.  
  
“No, you still need some rest mister.” I pointed at him.  
  
“Ok,” he sighed.  
  
\---  
  
We walked into our room.   
  
“Think I’ll have a shower….wanna join me?” he winked.  
  
“No, now stop it go shower.” I smiled.  
  
There wasn’t anything I would rather do that to throw him on the bed and make love to him. But he wasn’t as fit as he made out.  
  
I sat down on the bed, I looked at the photo of us. Then I saw it, a letter.  
  
Mel,  
Hi, I know that you know the Doctor better than I and even he does. But I can tell you this when I first met him he was different he was a hurt man, a broken man, the first few weeks I heard his screams when he slept, then he stopped. Only taking cat naps, but after a while I started to go into his room and soothe him when he slept. He didn’t know for a while, the nightmares were the worst thing for him. But he slowly with time learnt to let go. Then he regenerated into the man we both know.   
I fear that with everything that has happened he will revert back to the hurt and broken man. I know that you will do whatever you can to help him. I am so glad he has you.  
Love Rose xx  
  
I smiled and placed the letter into my drawer. The Doctor had slept, little bits on and off. He had mumbled in his sleep but he has been staying in a hospital, he was back in his home now. I heard the shower shut off. A few moments later he came in, a towel around his waist and another in his hand as he rubbed at his hair.  
  
“You ok?” I asked.  
  
“Yeah, tired.” he said as he threw the towel in his hand into the laundry  
  
“How about an early night for the both of us?” I asked.  
  
The Doctor looked at me. Then he nodded.  
  
I stood up and pulled the sheets back. The Doctor took the towel off and threw it with the other and then climbed in.   
  
I stripped and then snuggled in.  
  
“I am sorry you know.” The Doctor mumbled as he pulled Mel in closer.  
  
“I know, it wasn’t your fault, you have been through so much.”  
  
“Mmmhmm still sorry.” he murmured.  
  
“I know.” I felt his arm go slack around me as he drifted off.  
  
\---  
  
I drifted off myself and was dreaming of us swimming in a green water when I heard it, a horrid scream, my eyes flew open and I sat up. The Doctor was screaming out in Gallifrayean. He was begging for whoever he was dreaming about not to do it, he screamed out again and then started to thrash around.  
  
“Doctor.” I held his hand.   
  
I then closed my eyes.  
  
‘Thete’  
  
Help me.  
  
‘Shh my love, I am here, please you need to wake up’  
  
I cant.  
  
‘Yes you can. Come on follow my voice’  
  
I opened my eyes and started to talk to him. “Come on Doctor, come find me.” I brushed his hand as he slowly calmed and then he opened his eyes.  
  
“There you are.” I smiled.  
  
There were tears in his eyes. “I thought I had beaten them.”  
  
“The nightmares?” I asked  
  
“Yeah, but after….”  
  
“Hey, we will get there, just remember part of it wasn’t you.” I brushed his hair back.  
  
“Yeah part of it.” he sighed and sat up.  
  
“Doctor, you got passed it once you can again.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, I promise.” I smiled.  
  
“I….I love you, you know that.”  
  
I nodded and then we snuggled back down to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
The next few nights were the same, he would fall asleep and then scream out, sometimes it was about Gallifrey, then Rose falling towards the void, then last night it had been about me dying. But we talked through them. I knew there was one thing bugging him. He had let the storm take over him.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
He looked at me.  
  
“Thete.” I said. He had asked me to use his name when it was just us, he hated Theta but he like Thete.  
  
“Yes?” he asked as he was underneath the grating on the console floor.  
  
“You were weak when he took over, he had broke down your defences.”  
  
“I know …… but.”  
  
“No buts, he is gone now locked away forever.”  
  
“Really? Watches open you know.” he said from under the grating.  
  
“I know, but only I know where the watch is.”  
  
He poked his head up. “Really?”  
  
“Yes, I borrowed the vortex manipulator and hid it. So no-one will find it.”  
  
“Oh, I hope your right.” he said with a sigh.  
  
“I am, now are you really fixing her or are you hiding?”  
  
He smiled. “Hiding, you know me too well.”  
  
“I do, how about we go and see Donna and the girls?”  
  
The Doctor pushed himself out of the small hole. “Yeah.”  
  
\---  
  
Donna was sitting at her front door, it was a lovely summer’s evening. When she heard the noise of the TARDIS. She smiled.  
  
The Doctor had parked the TARDIS in the back garden and they headed round to the front.  
  
“Hey you.” I smiled as Donna stood up.  
  
“Hey, everything ok?”   
  
The Doctor nodded. “Getting there, how are you and the girls?”  
  
“Oh you know, peachy.” Donna sat back down.  
  
“Donna!” the Doctor said in the way only he could say Donna’s name.  
  
“It’s Sarah.”  
  
“SJ?” I said.  
  
“Oh she isn’t SJ anymore, not since she left Uni.”  
  
“Left? How long has it been?”  
  
“Oh she dropped out, decided it wasn’t for her, she has got a job in the local nursery, she had enough qualifications for that.”  
  
“Well at least she is working.” The Doctor sat down beside her.  
  
“Yeah, she is also engaged.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“You heard spaceman. My….. Your ….. Our little girl is getting married.”  
  
“Who too? How long is it since we last saw you?”  
  
“A little over 5 months.”   
  
“Blimey, what’s he like?”  
  
“He is so sweet, he adores her. I am just worried.”  
  
“About?”  
  
“What if what happened to Jay happens to Sarah?”  
  
“It wont. SJ sorry Sarah has a good head on her shoulders and she wasn’t lead astray by someone possessed by a mad TimeLord.”  
  
“I know, but can she live her life as a human?”  
  
“She is.”  
  
“I mean can she go on to have kids and all that? How are we gonna introduce you? Someone who pops by now and then and doesn’t age.”   
  
“Donna your just panicking. What does Amy say?”  
  
“She thinks that Sarah will tell Dom soon about everything.”  
  
“There you go, if anyone would know it would be her sister.”  
  
Donna sighed. “How are you really?”  
  
“Getting there, it’s a process that I need to go through again but don’t worry.”  
  
“So your you then?” Donna asked.  
  
“Just about, any how this boy is called Dom?”  
  
“Dominic Rafferty.”  
  
“Is Sarah happy?” I asked.  
  
“Yes, she is glowing.”  
  
“Then that’s all that matters.”  
  
A few moments later Sarah pulled up in her car. “Uncle John.” she smiled as a dark haired man stepped out of the car.  
  
“Dominic I presume?” The Doctor whispered to Donna.  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“SJ sorry Sarah.” The Doctor smiled as he stood up.  
  
“Yeah, out grown SJ now any way its good to see you.” Sarah hugged him hard, “Are you ok now?”  
  
“Am good, and congratulations.”   
  
“Mum tell you then?”  
  
“She did.”  
  
“Dom, this is John and Mel Smith.”  
  
“Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Smith.”  
  
“Oh please call me Mel your practically family.” I said as I hugged him.  
  
“Come on the you lot inside.”  
  
\---  
  
Over the next few hours Dom got to know about The Doctor and the Doctor got to know about Dom. Dom was the same age as Sarah, he had his own place, he was a teacher in the school Sarah was working at. His mother was alive, he had one brother.   
  
Dom learnt that John was a Doctor of science. He also noticed that Donna called him Doctor a lot.   
  
“So you like to go by Doctor not John or Dr Smith?” Dom asked.  
  
“Yeah, it’s a sort of joke.”  
  
“Yeah, but there is this alien bloke called the Doctor. He has saved the Earth over and over.”  
  
“How did you know that?” Sarah asked before anyone else could.  
  
“Well there is a website called *Doctor Who* my friends Dad used to run it but he got killed years ago when those shop dummy things came to life.”  
  
“So what does this website say?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“I can show you it if you like sir.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
\---  
  
We all huddled round as Dom brought the page up, there was a picture of the Doctor, but his previous self. Then there were a few more. Then came some shots of him going into Downing Street.  
  
“That’s Rose Tyler there, she went missing for a year before this picture was taken. Then she and her mum died in the battle at Canary Wharf.”  
  
“She didn’t die.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Pardon?” Dom asked.  
  
“Never mind.” I said.  
  
“There are a few more, like those adipose things he is attached to them, also when the Daleks came back and the planets. I would love to meet him and thank him for saving us so many times.”  
  
“Wellllllllll……..” the Doctor said.  
  
“Doctor.” Donna rolled her eyes.  
  
“No mum its time. Dom I need to tell you something.” Sarah said.  
  
\---  
  
Dom sat in silence as Sarah told him everything, even James.  
  
The Doctor, Donna, Amy and I just sat and let Sarah tell it.  
  
After a good couple of hours Sarah finished.  
  
Dom slumped back in the chair.  
  
I looked at the Doctor.  
  
“So, you’re a TimeLord, Mel is TimeLady, Sarah used to be half and half, Donna isn’t really her mum, her brother is currently frozen and her real Dad is someone who cant die, and you travel in time and space?”  
  
“That’s the sort end of it yes.” the Doctor said.  
  
“Well, I can live with that.” Dom said.  
  
Sarah just smiled. “You see, that is one of the reasons I love him so much.”  
  
We all smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Soon it was Sarah’s wedding day, she asked Jack to give her away, she looked stunning in her gown. Amy was bridesmaid, I was matron of honour. Dom had asked the Doctor to be best man as his brother was out of the country working. He hadn’t told them about the Doctor and his life, that was his secret.  
  
Soon life returned to normal. The nightmares the Doctor had been having all but faded away.  
  
Sarah and Dom found nice house near to the school where they worked. Amy had opted to go help out in Africa. Donna had been sad that her eldest was leaving but was proud of what she was doing.  
  
So from time to time Donna and Jack would come travelling.  
  
\---  
  
One day after just dropping Donna back home after visiting Amy, the Doctor was in the library, well when I say library I mean in the pool.  
  
The Doctor had taken to doing lengths when he was wound up, it had helped him over come everything that had happened.  
  
I watched as he swam, the muscles rippling as he moved through the water. I sat down at the edge of the pool, I slid of my sandals and slipped my feet into the water and sat down.   
  
The Doctor soon swam towards me. He stopped and looked up at me.  
  
“Hello?” he smiled.  
  
“Hi.” I smiled back.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Come on, I can sense it. Your guard is up.”  
  
“That’s not fair.”  
  
“Sorry, but that’s what happens when you are bonded as close as we have become, I know as soon as you put a guard up. Same as when you know I have put mine up.” he said as he pulled himself out of the pool.  
  
His towel was next to me, I passed it to him.  
  
“So come on.” he said as he rubbed his hair. “Out with it.”  
  
I just looked at him and then I took one of his hands from the towel and placed it onto my tummy.  
  
He just looked at me and then smiled. “Really?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
He then stood up and picked me up and swung me round.  
  
“Am gonna be a Dad.” he beamed.  
  
“Yes you are.”  
  
“Oh do you know how far or anything?”  
  
I just smiled. I knew how far I was. I also knew how fast Gallifrayean pregnancies were. “Well, in two short months we will be parents.”  
  
“Yes, oh how many?”  
  
I looked at him. It was common for humans to have multiple births, but not Gallifrayean’s. Jenny had slept with a human. But I was happy to tell him it was only one child. It was a boy.  
  
He sighed. “A son.”  
  
“Yes. And I want to call him David John James Smith.”  
  
“Mmmm I like that David.”  
  
“Well its sort of after his Dad, his uncles.”  
  
“Me, oh right when I was human.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
I smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The next two months went by quick, Sarah announced a week after me that she was pregnant too, but she would endure a full 9 months. Donna and I joked the Doctor was about to become a great granddad. He had scowled and said no way. We all joked.  
  
David John James Smith was born on Christmas Day, for once the Earth was silent and peaceful. 7 months later Sarah gave birth to Jennifer Donna Rafferty. Amy had fell in love too. It was still early days.  
  
Jack was so proud of Sarah, he had found love with Keith, a new member of the team. Life was good.


End file.
